uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Singles Sales Chart (19/07/2014)
For the chart including streams, please see UK Singles & Album Chart (19/07/2014). *1. (New) 1 will.i.am. feat. Cody Wise - It's My Birthday (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (1) 2 Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azelea - Problem (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *3. (37) 4 The Vamps - Somebody To You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 5) *4. (New) 6 Jess Glynne - Right Here (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 1) *5. (2) 3 Ella Henderson - Ghost (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *6. (3) 5 George Ezra - Budapest (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 7) *7. (4) 8 Oliver Heldens & Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *8. (5) 7 Ed Sheeran - Sing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *9. (6) 9 Sia - Chandelier (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 2) *10. (9) 12 Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 8) *11. (8) 10 Sam Smith - Stay With Me (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *12. (10) 11 Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *13. (11) 13 John Legend - All Of Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 23) *14. (7) 21 DJ Fresh vs. TC - Make U Bounce (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 2) *15. (16) 18 Fuse ODG feat. Sean Paul - Dangerous Love (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 8) *16. (14) 14 Jason Derulo feat. Snoop Dogg - Wiggle (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 11) *17. (12) 19 Example - One More Day (Stay With Me) (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 3) *18. (18) 16 Pharrell Williams - Happy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 33) *19. (15) 17 Tiesto feat. Matthew Koma - Wasted (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 5) *20. (17) 15 Calvin Harris - Summer (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *21. (28) 26 Milky Chance - Stolen Dance (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 4) *22. (New) 24 MKTO - Classic (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 1) *23. (13) 23 5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 4) *24. (19) 25 Idina Menzel - Let It Go (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 31) *25. (21) 30 Usher - Good Kisser (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 3) *26. (25) 31 Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 12) *27. (26) 20 Iggy Azelea feat. Charli XCX - Fancy (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 14) *28. (24) 27 Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 9) *29. (New) 38 Matrix & Futurebound feat. Tanya Lacey - Don't Look Back (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 1) *30. (27) 34 Klingande - Jubel (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *31. (36) 32 Sigma - Nobody To Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 14) *32. (22) 22 Ed Sheeran - Don't (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 3) *33. (35) 29 Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 3) *34. (32) 36 Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt So Good (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 11) *35. (33) 28 Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *36. (34) 33 Kiesza - Hideaway (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *37. (29) 42 Little Mix - Salute (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 10) *38. (20) 41 Gorgon City feat. Laura Welsh - Here For You (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 4) *39. (30) 46 SecondCity - I Wanna Feel (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *40. (39) 37 Chris Brown feat. Lil Wayne - Loyal (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 16) *41. (23) 35 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *42. (38) 67 Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 2) *43. (47) 51 Raleigh Ritchie - Stronger Than Ever (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 6) *44. (31) 52 Kasabian - eez-eh (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 6) *45. (46) 40 Duke Dumont feat. Jax Jones - I Got U (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *46. (42) 47 Lana Del Rey vs. Cedric Gervais - Summertime Sadness (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 45) *47. (45) 39 Sam Smith - Money On My Mind (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *48. (48) 43 Route 94 feat. Jess Glynne - My Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *49. (40) 55 FAUL & Wad Ad vs. Pnau - Changes (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 14) *50. (49) 57 Katy Perry - Birthday (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 11) *51. (54) 45 Pitbull feat. Kesha - Timber (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 28) *52. (44) 70 Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 8) *53. (58) 69 Kristen Bell & Agatha Lee Monn - Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 28) *54. (61) 80 Nero - Satisfy (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 9) *55. (52) 83 Trey Songz feat. Nicki Minaj - Touchin' Lovin' (Pk: 52) (Weeks: 2) *56. (75) 50 OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 49) *57. (63) 48 Katy Perry feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 32) *58. (71) 53 Tove Lo feat. Hippie Sabotage - Stay High (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 18) *59. (67) 77 Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 35) *60. (65) 63 Avicii - Wake Me Up (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 52) *61. (57) 73 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia (Pk: 57) (Weeks: 2) *62. (112) 62 Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 71) *63. (51) 82 Eminem feat. Nate Ruess - Headlights (Pk: 51) (Weeks: 9) *64. (41) TBA Busta Rhymes feat. Eminem - Calm Down (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 2) *65. (96) 92 Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care (Pk: 65) (Weeks: 2) *66. (69) 58 David Guetta & Showtek feat. Vassy - Bad (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 14) *67. (43) 96 Dolly Parton - Jolene (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 14) *68. (127) 79 AWOLNATION - Sail (Pk: 17) (Weeks: ) *69. (80) 100 Stevie Wonder - Superstition (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 25) *70. (70) 60 Coldplay - Magic (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 19) *71. (New) 111 Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry (Pk: 71) (Weeks: 1) *72. (55) 85 Clean Bandit feat. Sharna Bass - Extraordinary (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 8) *73. (New) 136 Dapper Laughs - Take It To The Base (Pk: 73) (Weeks: 1) *74. (199) TBA Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Pk: 65) (Weeks: 2) *75. (53) TBA Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix & Like Mike - Tremor (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 3) *76. (85) 78 Avicii - Hey Brother (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 37) *77. (97) 59 Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 72) *78. (New) 163 Second Avenue - Rude (Pk: 78) (Weeks: 1) *79. (60) TBA America - A Horse With No Name (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 17) *80. (82) 94 Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel - For The First Time In Forever (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 26) *81. (78) 81 Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 59) *82. (83) 61 Vance Joy - Riptide (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 30) *83. (76) 91 Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 13) *84. (109) TBA Coldplay - The Scientist *85. (87) 74 Passenger - Let Her Go (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 64) *86. (98) 89 Katy Perry - Roar (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 45) *87. (64) TBA Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 27) (Weeks: 18) *88. (119) 71 Imagine Dragons - Demons (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 19) *89. (74) 44 Ed Sheeran - One (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 9) *90. (106) TBA The Vamps - Last Night (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 13) *91. (107) 95 John Newman - Love Me Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 51) *92. (103) TBA Demi Lovato - Let It Go (Pk: 42) (Weeks: 28) *93. (89) TBA Royal Blood - Out Of The Black (Pk: 89) (Weeks: 2) *94. (130) TBA DVBBS & Borgeous feat. Tinie Tempah - Tsunami (Jump) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *95. (62) TBA Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers - Islands In The Stream (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 18) *96. (56) TBA Dolly Parton - 9 To 5 (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 8) *97. (88) 49 Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 26) *98. (145) 134 Jungle - Time (Pk: 98) (Weeks: 1) *99. (169) TBA Alt-J - Hunger Of The Pine (Pk: 91) (Weeks: 3) *100. (171) TBA Avicii - Lay Me Down (Pk: 100) (Weeks: 1) 101-200 *106. (?) ? Love Is An Open Door - Kristen Bell & Agatha Lee Monn (Peak: 52) (Weeks: ?) *139. (?) 84 Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith (Peak: 11) (Weeks: 44) *143. (?) 112 Addicted To You - Avicii (Peak: 14) (Weeks: 16) *144. (?) 108 Hold On, We're Going Home - Drake (Peak: 5) (Weeks: ?) *183. (?) 123 Chocolate - The 1975 (Peak: 17) (Weeks: 34) Dropouts Note that the dropouts can only be guessed, since last week's chart was only a top 40. *50 ?? Enter Sandman - Metallica (Peak: 5) (Weeks: 11) *59 ?? Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Peak: 15) (Weeks: 3) *66 ?? Nothing Else Matters - Metallica (Peak: 6)' (Weeks: ?)' *68 ?? MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) (Weeks: 3) *73 99 Lana Del Rey - West Coast (Peak: 36) (Weeks: 5) *77 5 Seconds Of Summer - Heartbreak Girl (Peak: 71) (Weeks: 1) *79 5 Seconds Of Summer - Kiss Me Kiss Me (Peak: 79) (Weeks: 1) *81 ' ? Mapei - Don't Wait (Peak: 81) (Weeks: 1)' *84 ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Green Light (Peak: 84) (Weeks: 1')' *86 '?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Voodoo Doll (Peak: 86) (Weeks: 1) *90 ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Everything I Didn't Say (Peak: 90) (Weeks: 1) *91 ?? Metallica - Whiskey In The Jar (Peak: 91) (Weeks: 1) *92 ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Good Girls (Peak: 19) (Weeks: 8) *93 ?? Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) (Peak: 29) (Weeks: 5) *94 ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - 18 (Peak: 94) (Weeks: 1) *95 ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Beside You (Peak: 95) (Weeks: 1) *99 54 Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Peak: 44) (Weeks: 2) *100 ?? Dolly Parton - Here You Come Again (Peak: ??) (Weeks: ??) Comparisons For more stats and records, see Stream Inclusive & Sales Only Chart Records. Category:Sales Charts Category:2014 Sales Charts Category:Incomplete Articles